Blood of My Enemy
by Yasraena
Summary: Not good with summaries... just click the title and read... INUHARRYPOTTER crossover...KAGOMEINUYASHA, RONHERMOINE, HARRYGINNY Rated for foul mouthes and future citris


Disclaimer...

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Harry Potter characters that I will be using in this crossover fic... I own... some Inuyasha keychains, bag, DVD, and the first manga, and all of the Harry Potter books and some of the movies.

**NOTE:**

**I wanted to explain that I felt that I could do better with this chapter and I sometimes wonder what possessed me to put up that first version of this chapter because I knew that it left to many unanswered questions and I definitely could have explained things a little better so here I am with a new and improved chapter with the same basic gist. **

**Also I wanted to point out that this is a _FANFICTION_. As in I am a fan of INUYASHA that writes stories using the characters and some of the story plot from Rumiko Takahashi's wonderful creation of Inuyasha and Rowling's exponential creation called Harry Potter, so expect OCC-ness and other things because I can basically do whatever I want with them besides claim that I made them. If you do not like that certain characters are not in character as Rumiko Takahashi or Rowlings portrays them, then I highly suggest that you do not read this fanfiction, and I ask you that if you do read this fanfiction despite my warning, I would like that you did not send me reviews saying as how I shouldn't write them unless I write them completely in character. This is _my_ fanfiction, so if I decide that I want Inuyasha to act like a pussy, and I want Kagome to act like a stick-up-the-ass sadistic bitch, then I will. **

**So I urge you to turn back now if you do not appreciate stories that do not get character personalities correct as I will not be even attempting to do so.**

**Yasraena, AKA EmotionlessFacade**

**bolded** - this is Inuyasha's demonic side thoughts

regular - this is Inuyasha's human side thoughts or Kagome's conscience

_italized - _regular thoughts

"_Italized" -_when in whoever's point-of-view uses another language

"Regular" -when speaking in whomever's point-of-view native language

**"Bolded" -**when Inuyasha's demon side speaks

**Blood of Your Enemy**

**Chapter One: A Japanese Inu-Hanyou in London**

Kagome sighed heavily as she pulled herself up and over the lip of the well in one fluid motion letting her body twist to get her feet beneath her before she hit the ground and stood up, brushing off her jeans before exiting the well house and heading down along the stone path to her family's home.

Kagome sighed once again, when had she started thinking of the past as her home? Probably since she realized that she loved Inuyasha.

Inuyasha…

Kagome scowled and crossed her arms beneath her breasts as she remembered the hissy fit that he had thrown this morning when she went to leave. Being the typical male of the past that he was, he seemed to think that she had to ask permission before she could do anything!

Stupid chauvinistic, testosterone-plastered, male! He doesn't own me, I'll do whatever I want whether or not I have his damned permission!

_Please, you know you like it when he acts like he owns you!_

I do not! It is infuriating that he thinks he can control my every move! I've been with him for over a year now and he _knows_ that I was not brought up like women in his time! The day I scrape and bow to any man is the day Naraku is resurrected and I let him have the jewel… or whatever pieces that we've managed to gather up so far…

_Denial's a river in Egypt, visit there often?_

Oh… now _that's_ original…

Kagome sighed again in weariness. Sure Naraku was dead and everything seemed right and good in the world, except for the tiny detail that in the process of destroying Naraku – who had managed to gain their small fragment of the jewel shortly before their battle with him and fused it with his nearly making the Shikon no Tama complete, the last shard being at her home under lock and key and a couple of anchored barriers and concealment spells – she had shattered the jewel…. Again.

Of course, Inuyasha was upset about it… well actually, he had been livid about it for a couple of days before cooling down. This was a considerable improvement from last time when he had snapped and yelled at her for even the most insignificant offenses for about a month.

Kagome pushed open the back door that led into the kitchen.

"Mom?" she called out half-heartedly. "I'm home!"

"I'm upstairs, Kagome!"

Kagome shifted her bag onto her shoulder a little higher as she started for the stairs, stopping when she saw a piece of parchment on the table.

"What is this?" Kagome murmured as she picked it up. She frowned as she saw the strange markings on the paper only to remember a moment later that the strange markings were English words.

Damn, I was never really any good with English and I haven't really practiced it since I met Inuyasha and finding the shards became my first priority…. Ugh….

Kagome squinted at the writing as she slowly translated the emerald-green inked words in her mind.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Diago-Higurashi,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We wait your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

"What in the seven hells – " Kagome started.

"Kagome, mind your language!" Sakura said sternly from behind her causing her to jump, partially from shock and partially from guilt.

I've been spending too much time with Inuyasha if I've started picking up his bad habits…

"Mom, what is this?" Kagome asked bewildered.

"Oh, you've found it!" Her mother said with a small smile. "Never was really expecting for you to get a letter to Hogwarts as _your_ father was a normal human, I was sure that it would only be Souta, especially when yours didn't come sometime after your eleventh birthday, but apparently you're a special case... or at least that's what McGonagall-san told me in another letter when I asked why they were sending a letter to you so late.

"Oh, by the way, it's a good thing that you are here, because McGonagall-san asked if it would be at all possible to come here and collect an answer from you in person, that way if you decide to go she can take you back with her," her mother said with a smile. "Isn't this great, Kagome?"

Kagome blinked, feeling her confusion and frustration heighten. "Uh…"

"Oh, sorry, Kagome, you're a witch by the looks of this letter. Not to surprising after you fell into the well, but still wasn't really expecting it as Yukio wasn't a wizard, though Hiroshi was. Souta should be getting his letter next year or so – "

"WHAT?"

Her mother blinked and then frowned. "Really, Kagome there is no need to be yelling."

"No need to be yelling! MOM, you are telling me that I'm some sort of a… a… a witch and you y-you tell me there is no need to be yelling!" Kagome shouted. "Are you frikin' insane?"

This is insane, my mother has finally gone off the deep end!

_Is it really so hard to accept after all that you've been through with Inuyasha? Remember him the half inu youkai… from five hundred years ago… that was pinned to a tree by a sacred arrow? You run around with him beating up demons and collecting shards, you also helped him destroy Naraku. Any of this ringing a bell?_

But… but… but –

_If what she is saying is true then doesn't it make sense of how she was so calm about Inuyasha, a supposedly mythical being, who came barging in here that first time and was basically dragging back to the well?_

Her mother blinked giving her a bewildered look. "Kagome, you travel back and forth between time to travel with a hanyou, battling demons and the Kami knows what else, and you're having a hard time believing that there might be magic today?"

Kagome gave her mother a blank stare.

I guess I never really thought about it that way, I mean I have come into contact with all sorts of things, but I can't seem to accept that my time might have the same elements of the past….

_Why not? I mean if it was there in the past, then wouldn't logic tell you that it would be here in the future? Besides what about the Noh Mask?_

Will you just shut up?

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck as she stared down at her feet, feeling rather overwhelmed by the situation and the information that she had just received.. "Uh… when did you say that she was going to be here by?"

"Today, right at noon," her mother said. "Why don't you go take a bath Kagome?"

"Eh…sure… alright," she replied distractedly.

I'm a witch?

Inuyasha growled cursed to himself as he leapt nimbly to the roof just below Kagome's window. He was wearing a pair of loose black jeans, a black bandana, and a soft red shirt rather than his regular fire rat, which was tucked under his arm with his Tetsusiaga, which she had left for him in the well house. She insisted that he dress in modern clothing, so that he didn't stand out so much. The clothes irritated him to no end as they were much more restricting and rested much to close to his skin for his liking, but she threw a hissy fit whenever he wasn't dressed in them while in her time.

Gods, she was stubborn, annoying, much too outspoken, beautiful, smart…

Gah! I need to stop thinking that way!

"Inuyasha would blow a fuse if he knew that I was actually considering this," Kagome's voice floated out the window to him.

Inuyasha frowned as he lifted himself onto the sill and ducked through the open window and stepped quietly into her room. He found Kagome sitting on her bed staring at a piece of parchment and chewing on her lip, by her feet there was a half empty trunk filled with what appeared to be her clothing along with some other things that he couldn't identify. Her usually peaceful scent exuded anxiousness.

"Considering what?" he asked with a frown.

Kagome jumped off the bed, whirling around to him, her facial expression was that of total surprise and she put a hand between her breasts. "Gods, Inuyasha, don't sneak up on me like that!" she said, her tone was breathy with relief but her scent increased in anxiousness.

"Considering what?" he asked again.

"Considering…? Oh… um, it's nothing important, Inuyasha," she said, the parchment she held in her hand went behind her back. She stared at him for a moment, which made him slightly uncomfortable. It was odd that she did that. She always insisted that he wore them and when he did she stared at him like… like… well, he wasn't sure what she stared at him like, but it annoyed him anyhow.

"Bullshit," he drawled out. "What's on that parchment?"

"Parchment? Oh, you mean this parchment?" Kagome took the paper from behind her back, her pale cheeks flushed slightly. "It's nothing, Inuyasha, really, just a bit of parchment I found out in the storage shed."

Inuyasha snorted, indiscreetly drawing in her scent – which had spiked in nervousness – and rolled his eyes. "You can't lie to save face, you know that Kagome?" he growled. "What is on the paper?"

"Nothing!"

"If it's nothing, then why are you trying to hide it from me, wench!" he snapped.

Kagome opened her mouth as though she were going to retort with something but closed her mouth and glared at him. "What do you care anyways?"

"You're hiding it so it obviously has something to do with you or me or both of us!" he snapped. "Stop trying to hide and lie and just give me the damn thing, bitch!"

Kagome glared at him. "What have I told you about calling me that, Inuyasha!"

"Stop trying to change the subject, _bitch_!" he snarled and held out his hand. "Give me the damn paper!"

The girl scowled at him before throwing the paper – now wadded up into a small ball due to the clenching of her fist – at him and as it sailed passed his head he caught it with a smirk. "You can't aim worth shit, either."

"Ooh! You are so… so…" the girl spluttered angrily.

"What?" he taunted.

"You are an irritating, chauvinistic, pig!" she snapped before turning her back to him.

Inuyasha frowned. "Dog," he corrected.

"_No, a pig!_" she snarled.

"Keh."

He rolled his eyes and turned them downwards at the crumpled paper in his hand before straightening and staring down at the strange green ink symbols on the paper.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded as he turned the parchment upside down trying to read it. Then he glared at the back of Kagome's head. "What the hell does it say, wench?"

"What do you care?" she snapped.

"I wouldn't care if you weren't so damned insistent on hiding it from me!" he snapped.

Kagome snatched the paper from him. "It says that I've been accepted into a school of witchcraft and wizardry," she said.

Inuyasha frowned. "School? Like the one you have off of right now for… summer break?" he asked.

"Yeah, except this one is for magic, not for general education, and it's located over in England," she said.

Inuyasha eyes widened. He remembered the map that she had shown him once, and knew that this Engrand place was half a world away. "Hells no, bitch!" he snapped.

"But, Inuyasha, this'll help me learn to control my powers!"

"I said no, wench, need me to spell it out for you?" he groused. "I – we need you here, Kagome! Not fucking around in Engrand or Engrish or wherever the hell that place is called!"

Kagome scowled at him, her scent turning spicy with anger. "And you are always telling me that I'm completely worthless in a fight and I get my pathetic human ass in more trouble than it's worth that you always have to get me out of! Now I have a chance to go learn basically how to control my powers and you say I can't go!" she growled at him while poking him in the chest and glaring up at him. "Forget it, Inuyasha. I'm going whether you like it or not!"

Inuyasha stared down at her in shock for a moment before glaring right back at her. "Think again, wench, there ain't a way in hell that I'll be letting you go off to some fucking school when we got shards to be collecting!"

Kagome stomped her foot down as she huffed. "Naraku's dead, it's not like we are being pressed to find the shards like before, you can stand a couple of months without me, andyou certainly survived without me before!"

"I don't care! You are not going, bitch!" he snarled at her.

"I am too and there is nothing you can do about it, Inuyasha, because you don't own me!" she snapped irately.

Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head under the bandana as he felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Who was he, a lowly hanyou, a dirty halfbreed, a nobody, to order her about... like his mate of all things? Inuyasha drew his lips back from his teeth in an angry snarl.

"I don't give shi-" Inuyasha stopped as he jumped at an unexpected, and very loud, popping noise coming from downstairs somewhere, flattening his ears against his head. "What the hell was that?"

"Kagome!"

Kagome rushed past him and out of the room without a second glance at him. "Coming Mom," he heard her shout.

"Kagome! Get your ass back here, you baka wench!" he yelled running the doorway after her. "I ain't finished with you yet!"

Kagome panted as she slid to a stop on the linoleum floor of the kitchen, nearly colliding into a counter.

"Mom! I got a problem!" she panted. "Inuyasha foun-"

"Kagome! Get your ass back here, you baka wench! I ain't finished with you yet!"

"Oh, dear," Sakura said. "Inuyasha's not to happy is he?"

"You can bet the hell that I am not!" Inuyasha snarled as he stepped into the kitchen. "You are not going, bitch!"

"Inuyasha, watch your language!" Sakura said sharply.

Inuyasha winced and muttered a sorry before rounding on her again, but before he could say anything, another, slightly perplexed, voice spoke up.

"_What is going on?_" a tall, stern and rather old looking woman asked in English.

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped at her voice having not realized that she was there. Kagome blinked a few times before the words translated in her mind. "_I'm very sorry,_" she said giving a small bow to the woman in greeting. "_You must be McGonagall-_san" Kagome asked hesitantly.

The woman nodded. "_Your mother has told me that you were unsure if you would be able to attend? Though, the reason is still unclear to me._" The woman's eyes lingered curiously on Inuyasha.

"What are you gibbering on in?" Inuyasha snarled, grabbing her shoulder tightly and glaring at the woman.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's called English, it's another language," she informed him. "_I'm sorry, McGonagall-_san_, mainly my problem would be um… well, Inuyasha and me are… _anou_… I am not sure of how to explain this..._"

"_Inuyasha? Oh, you are the same Kagome as the Kagome in the legend of the Jewel of Four Souls?_" the woman asked, looking slightly surprised.

"_You know about that?_" Kagome said astounded.

The woman nodded again. "_Yes, all of the magical population knows of Inuyasha, you, and your companions, you are about as famous as Harry Potter, everybody knows your names. Is that why you can't join us? You have not yet finished your quest?_"

"What the fu- what are you talking about?" Inuyasha groused, looking rather peeved that he couldn't understand what was being said.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a small smile. "She says that our quest has become a well known legend in the magical community. They all know about our quest and the defeat of Naraku," Kagome told him quickly before turning back to the professor.

"_No, we have finished our quest for the most part, we defeated Naraku a short while ago, but he broke his portion of the Jewel and we are presently trying to get them back._" Kagome said. "_But I believe that it wouldn't be a problem for me to go to this Hogwarts, because there are not many demons that will try to duplicate Naraku's plan._"

"_So you will be coming?_" the woman asked.

Kagome bit her lip. "_I would like to, but-_"

Kagome nearly yelped when she felt Inuyasha drag her backwards away from the woman growling possessively. Kagome whirled around to face him, anger and embarrassment flushing heating her cheeks.

"Inuyasha! Stop it! What is wrong with you?" she snapped at him.

"You are not going, bi- wench," he said angrily.

"You don't control me, Inuyasha! If I want to go, I will!" she snarled back at him.

"I said 'no,' bitch! You are not going!" he snarled right back.

Kagome wasn't aware that she had slapped him till she saw the red handprint on his cheek, but her anger kept her from feeling too guilty about it and before she could say anything, Inuyasha seemed to lurch forward his right hand coming up slightly before whirling around and stomping out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into her room. She heard the slam of her window and winced, wondering if the glass was cracked. She could feel his youki flaring angrily, it seemed to lash out at her own, and she felt guilt laying into her. Then his youki disappeared as she felt the surge of magic as the well was obviously activated.

"_I'll… I'll go pack_," she whispered.

_What have I done? I'm so sorry, Inuyasha…_

Inuyasha growled as he slammed his fist through a tree, felling it easily, not caring about the sharp splinters that dug into his hand, piercing skin, drawing blood.

**What are you doing here? Go back and discipline our intended, baka!**

Will you shut the fuck up! You almost had us hit her, you monster!

**She needs to learn her place! She has denied our dominance over her too long! She will know that she is ours!**

:You will driver her away, you baka animal! She was not brought up to be meek and subservient to anyone and certainly not a domineering male! You need to learn to compromise if you wish to keep her!

_Will the both of you shut the hell up!_

Inuyasha snarled as he drove his hand through yet another tree.

Tell her why! Tell her why you don't want her to go! Tell her how you feel, baka!

Inuyasha found himself back at the well, he dropped his shoulders and sat with his back to the old wood of the well. "What does it matter? I'm just a hanyou with dirty blood. Nobody, especially not a priestess, loves a half breed." He unconsciously fingered the inactive rosary beads around his neck, something he had taken to doing while in thought.

Kagome had broken its enchantment long ago, but he had refused to get rid of them. They were his connection to her, and his only keepsake should the well close when they finish the Shikon no Tama.

You are a fool! She basically all but told us that she loves us, even after you sent her away, and in Kaguya's castle she told us she loved us as a hanyou!

"She said she liked me as a hanyou, not loved, there's a difference," he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

**You are going to loose our mate because you are too weak and she will see it! She will go to another! Go get her! Make her see that you are not weak! Dominate her!**

Inuyasha growled as his demon blood surged against the protective barriers that the Tetsusiaga kept in place. Inuyasha was slightly afraid that his demon blood may actually take over as its nature seemed to be different from usual and sometime he found that the Tetsusiaga was not enough to keep his blood in check and, more often than not, when Kagome was being rebellious. Today he had almost hit her for slapping him, something he had never done before, something that he had never felt the urge to do before.

How was he to protect her if he could hardly protect her from himself?

He wiped his hand down his face as he sighed. He had to go to her. Had to stop her. Had to tell her….

Inuyasha stood and putting one hand on the lip of the well he jumped into its dark gaping mouth, and blue lights surrounded him and then faded as he felt his feet touch down on the bottom of the well, five hundred years in the future.

He easily bounded over to her window. He blinked when he found it still open and not locked as he had expected, but shrugged and stepped into the room, he was surprised to see that his Fire rat clothing were folded neatly on her bed, so he scooped them up, and then jogged through her door and down the stairs.

He paused outside of the kitchen door when heard the voice of that woman saying something in Engrish, Egish… or whatever the hell it was, before he threw open the shoji and found Kagome holding the large trunk he had seen in her room before in one hand, her other hand holding onto the woman's arm. He scowled and, dropping his clothing, grabbed Kagome's shoulder and the shoulder of the woman, intending to pull them apart when he felt as though his body were suddenly being flattened painfully and his feet left the ground and the kitchen faded from view. Inuyasha found he couldn't peel his fingers from either of their shoulders, hell he couldn't move. Just as he felt nausea creeping up on him his feet hit something solid beneath them and felt as though his body was being blown back into proportion and he immediately let go of the woman, and caught Kagome as her knees seem to give out from underneath her, and pulled her back with him, growling viciously at the woman.

"What the fuck did you do?" he snarled her. "Where the fuck are we, you old hag?"

Kagome gasped as she felt Inuyasha's powerful grip tighten around her waist, crushing her diaphragm. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha, let go! You're hurting me!" she cried out.

His growling ceased immediately and he let go of her waist. "Fuck… Kagome… I- I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, Inuyasha, I know you didn't mean it," she said quickly, trying to disband any thoughts of worthlessness that he usually got when he forgot that she wasn't nearly as strong as he was or made a mistake. She had worked hard to make him see that he was just as good as any full blooded human or youkai, if not better, and she worked hard to make sure that he knew that that was what she thought of him.

"_Boy, do you realize what you could have done?_" McGonagall's voice snarled, snapping Kagome back into reality of what had just happened. "_If I had been an inexperienced witch, that had just learned to apparate, I could have left half of you, or half of all of us behind! You foolish boy!_"

"_Um… McGonagall-san, he doesn't understand a word you are saying,_" Kagome said quickly, stepping in front of the growling hanyou. "_He doesn't speak English._"

"_Then you tell him what a fool he is!_" she snapped at her.

"What is that wench jabbering on about, bitch?"

"You just scared her because you had grabbed onto us when we were apparating, apparently it's very dangerous to do that."

Inuyasha scowled, looking slightly guilty. "It's not like I knew what she was doing!"

"I know that, Inuyasha, and I'm sure that she knows that as well, you just frightened her," she said.

"_Miss Higurashi, I'm going to have to take him back, as he is not a student at Hogwarts and will most likely disrupt classes,_" she said, sounding slightly calmer.

Kagome frowned. She didn't really want to send him back, and she was sure that he would oppose the idea. Violently. "Anou_…. McGonagall-_san_, I'd rather not, Inuyasha would protest the idea rather violently, I think_."

The woman gave her an exasperated look. "_Can't you subdue him? Or at least talk some sense into his foolish head?_"

Kagome frowned. "_I removed the enchantment from his rosary, McGonagall_-san­_, and you already see how well he listens to me._"

"Now what are you and that old hag talking about?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome sighed. "She wants to take you back to Japan, she thinks that you will be a distraction," she explained.

"Well, you can tell her to fuck off, because I ain't going back without you," he snapped, she could see his entire body stiffening.

"I already told her that I'd rather you'd not go back anyways, I don't really want to be alone there," she said quietly.

"Oh," he said, relaxing.

She turned back to McGonagall-san and was about ask for a sort of compromise, but the woman beat her to it.

"_If he can control himself, and not make a nuisance of himself, he may stay, however the first major offense he goes back, Miss Higurashi. Make sure that he understands that,_" she said with a weary sigh.

Kagome smiled at the woman. "_Thank you so much, McGonagall-_san_, I promise that he won't cause trouble._"

"_Don't make promises you can't keep, all I'm asking is that he not do anything that would get a student suspended,_" the woman said with a faint smile. "_Now, I must take my leave. A tall man by the name of Hagrid will be here shortly to help you find your supplies and to take you to Gringots to drawmoney and to exchange any muggle money that you have on you, as it will do no good here. Goodbye._"

"_Goodbye, McGonagall-_san," Kagome returned as the elderly witch left them standing there.

"So… now what?" Inuyasha asked.

"We wait for this Hagrid to show up, and take us to get supplies, I suppose," Kagome said with a shrug.

I hope that you liked my new and improved chapter, I will be uploading **_Chapter Two: Meeting the Boy that Lived_**, in a couple of days hopefully. Thanks for your previous reviews, I appreciate them greatly.

Yasraena, AKA EmotionlessFacade

P.S.

Reviews make me happy.


End file.
